


Nancy

by DirtyFantasies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, Sex Robots, Sex-Droid, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, android sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyFantasies/pseuds/DirtyFantasies
Summary: Thomas is looking for a way to relax while on his business trip. Luckily, there's an advanced android in his hotel room that he can adjust however he likes.





	Nancy

Thomas stepped into the lobby of a giant, modern hotel. Even in one of the most technologically advanced corners of the New World, it was really impressive. And the fact that his company was paying for such luxuries was definitely an advantage of working in his field, even though it was sometimes tiring. Like today, when Thomas had spent entire day meeting with important people, negotiating deals, and signing contracts. He hadn’t even had time to check in at the hotel after his plane landed, he gone straight ahead to the first meeting.

He was proud of himself, though. He absolutely nailed this assignment, and his bosses were most likely to give him a raise.

He quickly checked in, discovering that his company actually got him a superior suite. It was unexpected, but he didn’t complain, already planning on enjoying a drink or a few.

When he entered a room, he noticed that the interior wasn’t much different from typical hotel room, although there was much more space and the interior design was really classy. On the right side from the door there was a bathroom with a big shower and large mirror built in a wall. In the main part of the room there was a giant bed, and some other pieces of furniture, like a comfy armchair, a desk with a computer, a minibar, and a large wardrobe that didn’t really match anything else.

Thomas immediately poured himself a glass of whiskey, but before he took a sip, he decided to call his wife who stayed at home with their two year old twins.

“Clara, it’s me,” he greeted her, while taking off his tie.

“Hey, dear,” he heard her. “How was your day?”

“It’s been good,” he answered. “Just letting you know that everything went just fine, no problems whatsoever.”

“I’m glad to hear that. You worked so hard on this project.”

“Yeah. Maybe we will get to go on a little holiday soon. How are the kids?”

“Oh, you know. Moody when their daddy isn’t around. They miss you.”

Thomas smiled.

“I will be home tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait. Rest before your flight. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Tomas answered and finished the call. He took the glass and took a sip. It was a good whiskey.

With glass in hand he sat on the bed and turned on the tv, but before a news channel he was hoping for turned on, he saw a welcome message from the hotel. A young woman dressed in the hotel uniform stood in a room just like the one he was in.

“Welcome in our hotel,” she said. “We are glad that you chose to stay in one of our apartments. We want to make sure you have everything you need, that’s why we put a lot of thought in furnishing our rooms.” She went on touting the hotel, mentioning the gym, the pool, the bar and restaurant downstairs. Thomas didn’t really pay attention to what she was saying, but she was really pretty, and that was why he hadn’t skipped the advert to turn on the news yet. Meanwhile the woman continued: “Our last offer for you is something to keep you company. In our rooms you will find the newest androids produced by Doll Life,” she said, presenting what Thomas had previously assumed to be a wardrobe. “If you ever feel lonely, feel free to rely on their company. Thank you for your attention. Enjoy your stay at the Phuturia Hotel,” the woman finished and disappeared from the screen, while Thomas sat there, shocked. Of course he heard about the Doll Life androids, but he never actually saw one. They were extremely expensive.

Intrigued, he went to the strange wardrobe. He opened the door to reveal a humanoid silhouette standing in what looked like a docking station. The figure was odd, nothing like what he saw in the advertisements. It had milky white skin that didn’t look human at all – although when Thomas touched it, it did feel a lot like a real skin. There were no features that would allow to determine the gender. The hair on the robot looked bleak, and its eyes were closed. Suffice it to say, It didn’t look appealling at all.

There was a tablet placed on the shelf next to the android, so Thomas took it and turned it on, sitting on the bed opposite.

“Welcome to the user menu of Angel, the newest android of the Doll Life company,” the device said as the screen lit up. “I’m your assistant and I will help you to create the perfect company for yourself. You can choose from variety of options, and once you’re satisfied with the results, press Start button below. If you have any more questions, press the question mark in the top right corner of the screen.”

Thomas looked at the screen attentively. Right now it showed an unremarkable model of the mannequin he had in his room, with plenty of options on the side of the screen. On the very top of it there was “gender” section. He tapped at the screen to reveal options: male, female, custom. He shrugged, and chose “female”. Then he moved on to another section, discovering that the menu was very intuitive and allowed to tinker with basically every feature, the shade of skin and the eye colour were just a start. He thought about making a replica of his wife, but quickly dismissed this idea. Eventually he decided on recreating the woman from the hotel commercial. She had porcelain skin, long dark hair and great figure. Although Thomas couldn’t resist and gave her a few sizes bigger boobs than she actually had. After a couple of more minutes he was satisfied with the result, and moved on to another section that concerned the character of the android and type of the encounter. There were many options to choose from, apparently the android could act as a school girl, a policewoman, a drunk party girl, and many others. Thomas decided to keep it simple, and chose the settings that made the android a random stranger with no boundaries.

Finally, he pressed the start button. “Please wait,” the device announced. Thomas put it aside and stood in front of the android. Quiet beeps and whizzes started coming from the docking station. Much to Thomas’ surprise, the android’s appearance started to change, more and more resembling the look he created on the tablet. The colour of the skin changed, the hair got dark, the boobs grew. A little circle on the android’s temple shimmered shortly, and, eventually, the robot moved. A beautiful naked girl that it looked like now, opened her eyes, and stepped out of the docking station.

“So this is your room,” she said, looking around. “Much nicer than mine,” she added and winked at Thomas, who was quite speechless. Amazing what technology could do.

“Actually, what’s your name?” she asked, taking a few steps in front of Thomas. Her movements looked totally human.

“T-Thomas,” the man said, shaking off his reverie. “And yours?”

“Call me Nancy, if you want,” she said, and turned around on her toes, to face him. “What do you want to do?”

“Excuse me?”

She looked at him playfully.

“Come on, you pick me up in a bar, and don’t know what you wanna do? In case you haven’t noticed… I’m already naked.”

“I-I did notice that,” he said, feeling like a total fool.

“So what is it?” she asked, coming closer. “A wife at home?”

Thomas nodded his head. “Yeah.”

“She will never know,” Nancy promised. “I won’t tell her. And you won’t tell her either, am I right?” she said running her finger at the side of Thomas’ face. “Certainly not after I let you do to me everything that she doesn’t…” she teased. Thomas felt familiar heat building up around his crotch. Hesitantly, he raised his hand and put it on Nancy’s waist. “That’s better,” she said. “It’s just you and me, remember that. Lose yourself in this moment…” she added and closed the space between them. She kissed him, and Thomas couldn’t help himself but marvel at how real she felt. Her body was warm, and her tongue was wet. They continued kissing and she pressed herself against his still clothed body. At one point she giggled.

“What?” Thomas asked.

“Nothing,” she said. “I just feel like a whore, standing naked in front of you still having your clothes on.”

He looked at her, remembering that he set the “dirty talk” option quite high. He felt his penis hardening against her body. And he did as she told him, he lost himself in this moment.

“It’s because you are a whore,” he said, resting his palms against her round asscheeks and pulling her even closer. He started kissing her again, this time more vigorously. She seemed to enjoy it, at least she acted like that.

After a while he felt she started fumbling with his belt. He broke the kiss and started to open the buttons of his shirt while she worked on his trousers. She pulled them down, and he quickly stepped out of his shoes and trousers, and got rid of his socks as well. Soon enough he only had his boxer briefs on, with clearly visible bulge of his penis.

Nancy looked at him, biting her lower lip lightly.

“Aren’t I a lucky girl… I can’t wait for you to fuck me hard,” she teased. “But first…” she didn’t finish the sentence but instead she kneeled in front of Thomas, hiked her fingers behind his boxers, and pulled them down. Thomas’ penis popped up, long and hard. “What a nice cock,” she praised, grabbing it with her hand and giving it a few strokes. Thomas took a deep breath. He looked down and caught her eyes. There was a promise of something dirty in her look. Or maybe he just imagined that… The fact was, she never broke the eye contact as she opened her lips and took him in her mouth. At first she worked on his tip, swirling her tongue around his slit, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked him off. Then she started taking more of him, eventually he felt his dick hitting the back of her throat, but she seemed insatiable. Without much problem she took as much of him in as it was possible. She stayed like this for a while, her eyes smiling at him, and Thomas felt his precum dripping down her throat. At the same time he felt her hand reaching to his testicles and she started fondling them gently, tugging at them, and massaging them. It made his dick even harder in her mouth.

Thomas put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her even closer. He started moving in and out, fucking her mouth and throat slowly. She would occasionally graze the skin on his dick with her teeth, and it sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

After a minute or so, she backed off, Thomas’ dick slid out of her mouth. He was well endowed when it came to the size of his penis, so he found it quite impressive that she could take him all. Well, at least before he remembered that, as a robot, she didn’t have a gag reflex.

She stood up and pecked him on the lips.

“It felt good to have you in my mouth… I wonder if it will feel just as good to have you in my cunt… And I’m ready for you… You wanna see?” Not waiting for his reply she took his hand and pressed his palm to her pussy. It was soft and smooth, just as Thomas designed it. And it was, indeed, wet. Thomas run one of his fingers between Nancy’s labia and over her clitoris. She let out a soft moan and tilted her head slightly. Thomas slowly slid his finger inside her.

“Aaah!” she moaned louder and pressed her hand over his, encouraging him to push his finger further. He did so, burying his digit inside her until the very knuckle.

He curled it, scratching at her inner walls, eliciting another positive response. He retracted the finger and then pushed back in, two fingers this time.

“Fuck yeah,” she gasped throwing her head back. Her another hand grasping at Thomas’ arm. “I want to ride you,” she confessed giving him a dirty look.

“Is that so?” he asked, scissoring his fingers inside of her to open her wide.

“Yeah…” she moaned.

“Be my guest, then,” he said. She pushed him back, his fingers still in her pussy, until he reached the bed and fell onto it. She then climbed on top of him and quickly lowered herself on his dick. Once it fully disappeared inside her pussy, she started moving up and down, slowly, sensually. He felt his cock sliding inside of her. He couldn’t tell any difference from being with a real woman, and it was just amazing.

He sat up and grabbed at her big boobs, adjusting them slightly so he could suck on one of the nipples like a baby. It was hard against his tongue and he did enjoy biting it lightly. Nancy didn’t seem to mind, but eventually she urged him back down, hovering above him. She started moving back and forth, her tits hanging above Thomas like massive udders. It was almost hypnotic.

He run his hands down her back and rested them against her ass, guiding her as she moved. He felt her contracting around his penis. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning slightly as she came. Thomas was so captivated by this sight, he didn’t follow. Instead, he just watched her shiver with her eyes shut, an expression of bliss on her face.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned, still moving on top of him. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and looked at him.

“What are you waiting for?”

“I just need some more time,” he blurted out. She bent over to kiss him.

“Fine. We have time. And I’ve got you,” she said and started humping him with twice as much energy. She was jumping on his dick, rolling her hips, clenching her muscles around his cock, and, hell, it was working. Soon enough Thomas grabbed her by her hips to keep her in place, as he shot all his load inside of her.

“Fuck!” he moaned, as the orgasm passed. He relaxed and let his arms fell to his sides.

Nancy got up and lay next to him.

“So, tell me, is this your first time cheating on your wife?”, she asked after a minute or two of silence.

“Yeah,” he sighed. Was it cheating though? It’s not like Nancy was real.

“So you just decided it was time to try something new?” she guessed.

“Exactly. Don’t get me wrong, I love her, but she’s just so vanilla…”

Nancy laughed.

“I see, no more vanilla.”

Thomas felt a little embarrassed.

“No, sorry, it was good, you were good, but…”

“Hey, no need to explain yourself. It was just a beginning,” she promised, and got up. “I need some fresh air. We can play some more when you’re ready,” she said and went outside the balcony.

Thomas doubted if she really needed air. It was more probably a behaviour coded in her program that was intended to get him some space. And to let him glare at her.

Thomas looked at her from the bed, admiring his work, feeling almost like some sort of god. She was so perfect. Her tits were divine, her ass was glorious, and her cunt was made to be fucked. Fuck, she was perfect. It was a shame that she wasn’t real. If she was then, who knows, maybe he would leave his wife for her? Wild thought.

As he was admiring his creation, Nancy stood there, not minding the transparent glass balustrade and people walking on the streets below. Even from his bed Thomas clearly saw streaks of his cum trickling out of her cunt and down her thighs.

Fuck, he wanted her again. He wanted her badly.

“Nancy,” he called and got up. The android turned her head as he stood naked in the doorway.

“Yes?”

“How would you feel about another round?”

She laughed.

“Always. Are you ready, or do you want me to give you head again?”

“I’m good, maybe later.”

“As you wish,” she said. “Would you like to spice things up now?”

“You mean, go rough?” he asked, arching his eyebrow at her. Nancy smiled and turned around, resting her elbows on the balustrade.

“Exactly, let go of all restraints… Do whatever the fuck you want. No consequences.”

“Would you struggle?”

“Would you want me to?”

“Maybe a little, yes,” he decided. “I’m gonna get myself another drink. Would you like some?” he said, heading back into the room and towards the neglected bottle of whiskey. Nancy followed him, but the second she put her foot into the room, her attitude changed.

“I-I would like to go now,” she stuttered. “Can I go now, sir?”

Thomas looked at her from above the refilled glass. She looked a little scared and embarrassed. Apparently she had already slipped into the new scenario.

“Why, do you want to leave me?” he asked and drank a little bit of whiskey. “Don’t you like my company?”

Nancy shifted her weight from one foot to another, and wrapped her arms in front of herself, as if she wanted to cover herself.

“I want to go…” she repeated quietly.

Shit, she looked so hot when she acted all innocent like that. Thomas felt his cock harden again.

“Why, bitch? Don’t you want me to fuck you again?”

She winced as if he slapped her and looked at the wall, avoiding his eyes.

“Don’t you want me to own you?” Thomas continued, putting now empty glass on the table. “Don’t you want me to use you as a cum dumpster? Don’t you want me to breed you like a whore?” he kept asking, moving closer and closer to her. Nancy, on the other hand, kept moving backwards.

“P-please…” she begged, her eyes glassy with tears. Soon enough her back hit the wall and Thomas stopped in front of her.

“Please what?”

“Please don’t rape me, sir…”

“Oh…” Thomas faked concern. “But that’s what you’re made for,” he said and pressed his body against hers, kissing her neck, his hands roaming over her breasts. She weakly tried to push him away.

“No… no… stop…” she begged, but this only turned him on.

“You’re nothing but a fucktoy,” he kept whispering right into her ear. “Nothing but a dirty fucktoy.”

He then stepped back and pulled Nancy together with him, throwing her on the bed. She let out a surprised yelp. Thomas grabbed her by her ankles and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. Next, he turned her so she laid on her stomach. Standing behind her, he hiked one of her legs up, so that he had a better access to her ass. It seemed she had already figured out what he was planning to do, because she started thrashing around.

“No, please!” she cried. “Not in my ass, not in my ass!”

He slapped her asscheek hard, she screamed shortly, but stopped moving.

“Shut up, you dumb whore, or it will hurt even more” he ordered, already positioning the head of his cock at her entrance, teasing a bit. Nancy was crying quietly.  
Content with the feeling of power, Thomas pushed inside. Nancy screamed in protest, once again trying to move away from him, but his grip on her hip and leg was firm.

“Such a tight ass,” he marveled quietly, still pushing forward. His dick was slowly disappearing in her butt. After a while he was all the way in, feeling the artificial muscles contracting around his dick, as if trying to milk it dry. He slowly pulled out and rammed back in. Nancy screamed. He repeated the movement, pulled out slowly, and pushed in fast and hard. And again. And again. And again. His heavy balls slapped against her cunt that was quite wet by now.

“You see, I knew you would like it,” Thomas panted, still fucking her mercilessly from behind. “Tell me you like it.”

She moaned something against the mattress – that earned her another slap. She yelped.

“What was that?” Thomas encouraged.

“It h-hurts… You… You’re ripping me in half,” Nancy cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. Thomas smiled and reached his hand to grab Nancy’s hair. He then pulled at it, so that she raised her chest from the mattress. Thomas wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him, his hard prick still buried deep inside her. He was now moving his hips agonizingly slow.

“This is what you deserve,” he said quietly. “Your purpose is to be destroyed, filled with my cum so much your belly grows. Remember what you are?”

“A fucktoy,” she answered, her voice broken.

“That’s right,” he said, pushing her onto the mattress and starting fucking her hard again. “A fucking… worthless… fucktoy!” he yelled with each thrust. He felt his orgasm was getting closer and he focused on that feeling completely. The world outside the hotel room stopped existing. All that mattered was Nancy’s tight ass and his cock fucking it like there was no tomorrow.

Finally, he thrusted one more time and shuddered and moaned obscenely as he came. His fat dick was throbbing, pumping a big load of sperm into Nancy’s ass.

After a few moments Thomas pulled out, his cock spent and limp, some spunk still dripping out of it.

“Good bitch,” Thomas praised, getting himself another drink. Nancy was still lying on her stomach, he saw tears in her eyes. Jizz was dripping from her asshole. “Now lick it clean.”

Nancy looked at him, startled.

“What?”

“You heard me, whore. Lick. My. Cock. Now.”

She got up from the bed, wobbling a bit as she took a few steps to where he was standing. She kneeled in front of him and, hesitantly, gave his dick a short experimental lick. Keeping the dick in place with one hand, Nancy kept cleaning it from sperm with her tongue. Once the shaft was clean, she sucked at the glans, as if to drink whatever was left inside. Thomas hummed with approval, sipping on his whiskey.

“Now the balls,” he ordered shortly. Nancy didn’t object, just meekly pulled his hardening dick up, and took care of his testicles. Once she licked them all wet, she started stuffing them in her mouth. She even managed to fit his whole ballsack in and it pressed her tongue flat down her mouth. It felt amazing. Although he couldn’t see it from this perspective, Thomas imagined her cheeks being round, from the shape of his balls.

“Enough,” he said, and Nancy let go of his balls, saliva dropping down her chin. “Get up.”

“Please, sir…” she tried to protest, but he cut her off.

“Do as I said, you cum slut.”

She felt silent for a second, but then asked quietly: “How do you want me now?”

“Lie on your back. Legs spread,” he ordered, and had another drink as she went towards the bed and did as she was told. He stood there for a few moments, admiring the sight of her. He was so beautiful, and all his. He didn’t even realize how much he needed that, for a few years now being in a committed relationship with his wife. But he was glad that an opportunity presented himself and he could let off some steam.

He started stroking himself in order to make his penis hard again, and once he was content with the result, he came to the bed, positioning himself between Nancy’s legs.

“Ask me to fuck you,” he said. “Do it nicely, and maybe I will fulfill your request.”

Nancy looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes again.

“I’m waiting,” Thomas urged, his cock resting against her pussy.

“Please, fuck me,” Nancy whispered, not looking at him. So he slapped her in the face.

“Not good enough,” he decided. “Try again. Look me in the eyes and tell me what you want me to do. And sound like you mean it.”

“Please, fuck me, sir!” she repeated, a little bit louder this time, her eyes locked with his. “Use me and abuse me! Put your dick in my cunt and fuck me hard, plough me with everything you have, for I’m nothing but your fucktoy. Fill my womb with your cum, please…”

And who was he to resist such a plea?

He positioned his cock at the entrance of her pussy and pushed right in, impaling her as she screamed, her head lolling back. Thomas started fucking her raw, pulling in and out at enormous speed. He reached to her throat and forced her to look back at him. He slapped her again.

“Keep looking at me, you bitch,” he panted. She did so, her face becoming more and more blue, as he kept suffocating her. If Thomas wasn’t so caught up in the act of fucking, he would have thought it was incredible that a machine could read such signals and interpret them accordingly. Instead, he slapped her hard, again and again. He kept screwing her, making her tits bounce wildly. He felt her muscles contracting again and his own climax welling up deep in his groin. He increased his speed and force even more and glanced down at where they were connected. To his surprise, the skin on Nancy’s lower abdomen became slightly transparent, be it a bug in the system or an intentional effect, and he could see the faint outline of his own dick moving inside of her. It was so surprising and so hot that he came hard, his dick twitching as he emptied himself inside of her. As he did, Nancy orgasmed as well, squirting right at him.

Finally, Thomas collapsed on top of her, completely spent. He breathed heavily, feeling his heart pound in his chest. After a few minutes he pulled out of Nancy and rolled to the side. They laid there in silence for a while, until Nancy asked:

“Was I any good?”

“You were marvelous, baby,” he admitted with all honesty.

“Do you want me to sleep with you?”

“Yes, please. I may wake up in the middle of the night and want you again.”

She cuddled up to him, playing with his nipple as he was falling asleep.

Thomas indeed woke up in the middle of the night. Nancy was still at his side, motionless, the circle on her temple shimmering slightly, indicating she was on stand-by mode. Thomas reached for the tablet that was laying on the nightstand and browsed through the settings again. He chose an “unconscious girl” and put the device aside. This time he just wanted to cum, not play.

Nancy’s appearance hasn’t changed, but she let out quiet moans as he rolled her over. For a good minute he was showering her body with kisses, enjoying how soft she was. He was moving lower and lower and finally reached her vagina. Settling between her legs, he gave her pussy a few long licks and then he pulled her labia aside, revealing her clitoris. He latched onto it and started sucking. His tongue played around it. She tasted so good he buried his face deeper in her, devouring her cunt eagerly. He sucked so hard that, when he darted his tongue inside her hole, he realized with surprise that he could taste his own jizz that was still inside of her. The discovery made him hard. After sucking some more, he sat up and pushed his dick into Nancy’s wet vagina. He then lay on top of her, rolling his hips lazily. At this moment she was nothing more than a cocksleeve, a set of warm holes, a human– well, almost-human masturbator.

He felt his cock start twitching, so he buried it even deeper in her cunt. The orgasm was intense and it felt like he gave her all her semen, until the very last drop.

He felt tired once again and fell asleep still on top of her, with his limp dick inside the android. The last thing he thought about was that he needed to give the hotel the best review.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Would you like such a robot? Should I write another part? Let me know in the comments! ♥


End file.
